To study the effect on bone structure and density to middle-aged patients with osteoporosis of prolonged administration of a combination of calcium, phosphate, and fluoride salts, in comparison with similar untreated patients. To investigate the possible relationship between the level of intake of various dietary components and prevalence and severity of osteoporosis among patients with different ethnic affiliation. To extend development of information of bone densitometric methods, to attempt to obtain correlation among techniques and skeletal sites, and to determine applicability of these techniques to early diagnosis of osteoporosis.